Just One Sign
by SmileyHippoo
Summary: This is a shortish fan fiction about the beginning of The Doctor and River's relationship. Amy and Rory are also fairly heavily evolved


" I just wish he would show me that I am more than a friend to him. I love that man more than anything or anyone else in this universe but sometimes I wonder if he loves me. I wish he could show me somehow even a simple hug would be enough. Do you understand what I mean Amy?" River was taking to Amy about The Doctor.

" Just give him time river I mean it took me 10 years to work out I loved Rory and now we are married. He will soon enough I am sure. He'll probably do it when you least expect him to. You know what he is like." Amy and River had become even closer recently. They both thought that it was nice to have another women to talk to or to share a trouble with. River had been talking to her a lot recently about The Doctor and their relationship. They were drinking hot chocolate and eating the cookies that Rory had made them all early after the excitement of there last adventure. There was never a dull moment when travelling with The Doctor and they all knew that they had to be prepared at what insane quest was going to crop up next .

"Oh bloody hell." The Doctor screamed from the control room. " Will you listen to me for once you big, blue, idiot." He was screeching at the TARDIS again. Most people would of thought him mad screaming and arguing with the time machine but Amy, Rory and River knew that the TARDIS was probably listening to him screeching at her. The next minute there was a huge thud as the TARDIS crash landed. The force sent Amy flying of her chair, River ended up with most of her hot chocolate on her lovely new white blouse and Rory had fallen of the bed where he had been studying some medical books. They all got up and made there way to the control room where The Doctor was lying face down. As he pulled himself up Amy and Rory burst in as if there was some kind of fire or something.

" What on earth was all that about!" Amy exclaimed

" Well…. I ….. Your guess is as good as mine. The TARDIS has tantrums sometimes and crash lands like that. The only problem is there is usually trouble and danger when she does. Where's River. Is she ok. The Doctor had panic in his eyes and his voice had gone all serious and high pitched like it does when he is worried.

"I don't know." Rory says looking around " Do you Amy?" he looked at his wife lovingly

"She was with me a moment ago." she says looking around the room.

" Don't worry I'm here. I'm fine." River strolled in to the control room with out a top and stands there for a moment as if nothing is wrong.

"River.. Why…where is your top?" The Doctor enquired as politely as possible covering his eyes. Rory was starring at the floor not wanting to get in trouble with Amy.

" Well when you and the TARDIS where having a little domestic and she decided to crash land I got hot chocolate all over my nice, new white blouse which is now ruined Doctor.

" Oh I am sorry." The Doctor says. His hand is still covering his eyes and Rory still starring at the floor. "Amy find River some clothes and when she is fully dresses we will go investigate why the old girl brought as here. As Amy and River walked out of sight the boys sighed in relief, looked at each other and rolled there eyes as if to say " That was awkward. "Amy and River where in Amy's room. River had not said anything since the control room and Any could sense there was something wrong. She flung a green and black chequered shirt at River and she began to but it on. Amy could see sadness in her eyes,

"Is that because of The Doctor." She asked placing a hand on her shoulder. River gave a small nod. " Why? He looked honestly terrified when he couldn't find you. That has to mean some thing." River looked up and stopped buttoning up the shirt.

" It did, But then when I walked in he covered his eyes and wouldn't even look at me. I mean I am going to have sex with that man but at the moment he can't even look at me without a top on." She could feel small tears forming in her eyes clouding up her vision slightly. Amy gave her a reassuring hug.

" Like I said give him time. He will soon enough I am sure."

" Your right." said River " I should stop thinking about it and just enjoy right now." She had finished putting the shirt on. " How do I look." She asked Amy striking a silly pose. Amy giggled. It fitted perfectly that was until you got to the boobs were it was bulging a little bit.

" It looks fine." she said leading River to the massive mirror in the en suite. River stood in front of it and looked for a while.

" It's bulging a bit. Do you think the boys will notice." she asks Amy.

"No then won't they'll be to busy running about like a couple of mad school boys making themselves look important." Amy replied truthfully

They walked back in to the control room. Rory and The Doctor were standing at the door eagerly like school children waiting by the door for the lunch bell.

" Well you two took your time!" The Doctor says looking at Rory. " Women, they always take hours to get ready. Can we get going now." and with a snap of his fingers the TARDIS doors swung open. "Ladies First." said The Doctor. Amy and River looked at each other and laughed as they walked through closely followed by Rory and then The Doctor.

The TARDIS had landed in a school car park late at night. The school was completely dark apart from the bright lights of what looked like the school hall. The four walked silently over to the entrance which was locked. Before The Doctor could sonic it open River had blown the lock with her squareness gun.

" I was about to sonic that." He looked at her waiting for an answer.

" I know but I do like to make a more dramatic entrance when possible. You should know that by now." she smiled at him cheekily. " Are we going inside or what."

They all walked in. in front of them was a reception and to the left silent rooms and dark corridors. To the left there where 3 large doors half blacked out. They guessed that that was were he noises were coming from. They all stood at the door listening for a moment

" Have we got any more guards coming tonight. I don't want this stolen.I put my men through grave danger to retrieve this." A female voice hissed

" Yes Mistress 3 more. Humans this time straight from this planet." a more masculine voice hissed back.

" Oh goody. I do love the look of humans. There arms do make me laugh. And there shortness. Ha they are comically creatures." The female replied.

The Doctor opened the door slightly to see what the creature was. And standing on the stage at the end of the hall where two Anadokkeys. Anadokkeys are 9 ft tall snake type creatures with 3 arms and an awesomely sharp set of teeth. Luckily The Doctor had encountered them before and knew exactly how to defeat them. He did like it when a job was easy and he suspect this should only take 20 minutes.  
>" Right you lot here is the plan. Amy and Rory come with me and pretend to be guards and just follow my lead as for you River. I want you to keep look out and if the actual guards come just knock them out. When we run out of there with them chasing us use you sonic to set of all the fire alarms. that will make them shrivel down to less than a centimetre long and then they will eventually go home. Are you lot ready?" He said but before the could reply he was on his way on to the room. Amy and Rory followed him in eagerly. They weren't scared of aliens anymore. In fact they almost liked defeating them now. He cleared his throat to announce his arrival to the aliens.<p>

" Hello you two. What delightful business brings you to earth this time then. Shouldn't be stealing some distant planet. No don't answer the last question as I really don't care, but what I do care about is what you have stolen." He points to a stand on the stage. " Did you lot honestly think you could steal the Waters of Tooleres and hide them on earth without anybody noticing, because if you did you are stupider than I thought now if you don't mind I will be taking this back." He signalled for Rory to jump up on stage to grab them and Rory did as he was told. The Anadokkeys where now coming closer with knives in each hand.

" Give them back or we will slit your throats." one of the said sincerely

" Ah, but you would have to catch us first," and with that they were all running towards the door the Anadokkeys hot on their heels. As they ran through the door the doctor shouted "Now River!" and with that every single fire alarm in the building had gone off. The Anadokkeys did shrink and slither back in to the hall to get in the ship and disappear again

The four of them stood at the reception for a while"I think that is the quickest I have ever ran." Amy was panting

"Well I think that that is a new PB in the alien and monster defeating department." said The Doctor turning of the fire alarms. " Shall we leave said the Doctor walking back to the TARDIS. River was staring at min. he was planning something. They walked into the TARDIS and The Doctor placed the glass phial some where safe. Amy was leaning out of the door.

"Doctor, look shooting stars can we go and watch the from the field please." she battered her eye lashes at him.

"Well I really would like to be getting off." Amy looked at him again as if to say we have to watch them."Oh go on then. I suppose we do all deserve a break after today's adventures."

Amy and Rory walked out of the TARDIS hand in hand and River and The Doctor followed behind them. They walked out to the middle of the field and lay down Amy and River in the middle with their boys next to them on the ends. Amy and Rory where still hand in hand and River and The Doctor where lying quite close to each other. River was lying there wondering if a moment was ever going to happen like Amy said. She was starting to doze off when suddenly she felt something on her soft and warn on her hand. It was The Doctor. He was entwining his long fingers in hers rubbing her hand with his thumb. It felt better than she had expected. She turned and looked at him with a lovely smile on her face. The Doctor thought she looked absolutely stunning and had the urge to do more than hold hands. Suddenly they where leaning closer into each other and before she could catch her breath and think about what he was doing, he had placed his soft lips onto hers. It was just a little peck but he had liked it so much that he came again for more this time it was more passionate. There lips moving in a tandem. Letting each other explore the insides of there mouths and teeth. River was in heaven. The man she loved was finally starting to love her. Once they had finished. River moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest he had is arm wrapped around closely. River looked over at Amy and mouthed "Thank you" to her before kissing The Doctor again. They lay there together for another five minutes. "We should get going." the doctor said to his companions. They all got up and River and The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS still hand in hand. Amy and Rory followed behind. River looked back at Amy and smiled. Amy winked back. Back in the TARDIS River found Amy

" Amy. I just want to thank you for telling me The Doctor would show me soon enough. And for coming up with the star watching idea."

"That's ok River anytime you need to talk just see me . Yeah."

"Of course replied River . Right I'm of to see the wonderful Doctor and maybe surprise him with a few things." she winked at Amy and Amy winked back

" Good night River,"

"Good night Amy and thank you again for early." and with that she was gone. River standing behind The Doctor in the control room. She walked forward and placed her arms around his thin waist.

"Boo." she whispered into The Doctor's ear. He turned around and kissed her forehead.

" Are you ok River do you need anything." He said looking down at her.

"No Doctor. I have got everything I will ever want and need right here in my arms." she looked up smiling at him. He put the TARDIS in hover node and led River over to the open doors. They sat dangling there legs out hand in hand. She rested her head on his shoulder and he whispered in to her masses of sort, curly hair " I love you River Song. You mad impossible and very sexy woman." She smiled and looked up at him.

" I love you to Doctor. You mad man with an unreliable blue box ." they kissed again the most passionate yet. Amy and Rory walked in to the control room wanting to see why it was so cold. They walked in just as they started kissing. Amy said to Rory. "We will just put a jumper on. We should just leave them to it." they walked away back to the bedroom. Amy turned around and they were still kissing.

" I told you so." she whispered as she ran after Rory.

River and The Doctor sat there hand in hand all night. At last River had a lovely thought

"This is the man I love." thought River happily. And continued to sit there with him until she really had to get up.


End file.
